Avengers Age of Randomness
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: What did the Avengers do between the Battle of New York and Age of Ultron? Join our favorite team as they have a day in the SHIELD office, a pool party, and other random adventures. Even while doing mundane things, they make life interesting
1. Avengers day of Deskwork

Nick Fury gazed at The Avengers lounging around in Avengers Tower one month after the defeat of the Chitari. "SO, we have repaired the helicarrier, but we and the public need a boost of morale. You all have been off mission for a while."

"Unless you count developing new blueprints for the helicarrier." Stark added.

"Or looking ad data Loki gathered from the tesseract." Banner mentioned.

"Or teaching junior agents how to fight." Natasha added.

"Or shoot." Clint piped in.

"Or draw pictures of The Avengers eating shwarma for that restaurant – uh –" Steve Rogers added before Fury cleared his throat.

"Ok, ok, I get it. But Marie – ahem – Agent Hill thought it would be nice for the agents to see you all working together at SHIELD and we would take some pictures and 'leak' them to the public. And since we have gotten behind on paper-work –"

"Dude – office drones? Really?" Tony Stark yelped aghast. "I had a desk job since I was five years old! Dad had me stuffing envelopes for two hours after school every other day!"

"Did you get anything for it?" Clint asked curiously.

"I would get two quarters when I helped my dad mow the yard." Steve Rogers reminisced.

"Ok, I got twenty bucks an hour."

"WHAT? You were loaded even as a five year old!" Clint yelped.

"Well – yeah. I always bought my friends and I the cool toys when we'd get to go to the store together, but really, Fury?"

"M – Agent Hill really wants me – I mean – us to try this." Fury said with a pleading look in his eye.

"Will she deck you if you tell her no?" Stark asked knowingly thinking about doing favors for Pepper.

"Yeah." Fury mumbled.

"Ok." The Avengers replied in unison.

"Hey, Fury!" Stark called as Fury went to leave the living room of the Avengers Tower. "We get Shwarma on our lunch break, right? Order in, on SHIELD's dime?" Fury sighed.

"Deal, Mr. Stark." Tony and Clint high-fived. "Jarvis, as Director of Shield, please make sure these people get to SHIELD headquarters by 9am sharp."

"Yes, Director." Jarvis answered.

"Hey Jarvis!" Stark called.

"Your kitchen attendant robot will ensure you have extra espresso in your favorite Iron Man mug, sir!"

True to their word, the Avengers found themselves reporting to the SHIELD headquarters at 9am the next day. "Do all midigardians work in outfits such as these?" Thor asked tugging on his tight fitting SHIELD uniform with one hand and gripping his hammer with the other. The other Avengers were similarly dressed. However, Thor still wore his armored vest and cape over the SHIELD uniform.

"Depends on the job." Banner muttered.

"These uniforms are – um – replaceable, right?"

"You _did_ take a stabilizer, didn't you?" Natasha asked poking Banner in the arm with only the slightest hint of firmness.

"Yes." Banner muttered before Fury greeted them.

"Greetings, Avengers."

"Oh! Good, you're here!" Agent Hill, deputy director of SHIELD said enthusiastically as she approached the group. "Nick – I mean – Director Fury said you all agreed to come last night. Well, we'll have you all catching up on some administrative work, nothing too challenging. I'll lead you to the administrative offices. Nicky – I mean – Fury – told me what your strengths are." She paused as they approached an ordinary looking office with cubicles as work stations. The SHIELD logo was painted on the wall, and the only sign that this was a secret government agency were the key codes next to the computers to open a workstation and the files labeled CONFIDENTIAL that were in padlocked briefcases on many desks. After a brief orientation, the Avengers began their day of administrative duties.

"Maintaining the internal SHIELD website?" Banner asked from his cube that was one over from Stark's.

"Yeah. Just answered some guy's email that he couldn't access the employee portal to check his PTO."

"Oh, how are we to sign the emails?" Banner asked.

"I'm signing mine, Iron Man, of course!" Stark said as he gulped down his coffee. "Where did Hill say the coffee machine was?"

"You just got here." Banner replied before turning to his work of fixing a spreadsheet with various calculations. "Hey wait, I might need a second round too."

"Sooo – you only used a typewriter, right?" Natasha asked Steve as he sat at a table piled high with stacks of paper. He was to review and label old paper files so they could be scanned onto the servers later.

"Yes, ma'am." Steve replied ignoring Natasha sigh and eye-roll. "You're going to find one, I assume?"

"I found one already." Natasha said lifting a black case onto the table. "Can you use an electric one? It's all they had."

"I'll give it my best." Steve insisted on setting up the typewriter at his table himself. "I'll use it to label these folders. Thanks, Natasha."

"Brucie, how's it going?" Natasha asked putting a hand on Banner's shoulders.

"Eh, decent." He muttered. "What do you do?"

"I'm just translating documents. Oh, and routing calls. Clint's writing new procedures for the training areas, and Thor is – um –" The Avengers collectively cringed at the sound of breaking glass and Natasha glanced over at Banner who looked up cautiously from his work. A second later, he shook his head in exasperation as Thor came out of the break room armed with snacks.

"Lady Romanoff, I found the room of break and I brought you a box of Pop of Tart."

"Thanks." Natasha said. "Were these from the vending machine?"

"I no not of this machine, all I know is that the Pop of Tart along with other colorful treats were trapped in a glass case. I did not know the code to obtain these snacks, so I used Miljner to bring forth these snacks for my friends."

"Oh man – Thor! Dude! You broke the vending machine? It's like 9:30 am. We just got here!" Clint yelped. "Oh, and hand me a Snickers, man."

"And I'm _not_ paying for another. SHIELD can use other people's tax dollars. And I call dibs on the Doritos." Tony remarked.

"Technically you're in _the_ highest tax bracket –" Banner pointed out before Thor handed him a package of beef jerky. "Thanks, man."

"Loopholes. Dear old dad taught me all the loopholes."

"You should consider it an honor to support your country and its military." Steve piped up from his table.

"Shut up, Spangles. You're still using a typewriter over there!"

"So?" Steve asked confused.

"Never mind." Tony grumbled before solving another IT problem.

"Thor Odinson." Natasha said after Thor handed her a box of Pop Tarts.

"Yes, my lady?"

"What did Agent Hill ask you to do?"

"Lady Hill wished for me to use the Midigardian device known as a PC to type these hand scribed notes." He paused. "Lady Hill wished for Friend Barton to help me use this device." Clint groaned before coming over to Thor's workstation.

"Ok, the Word Document is open." Clint said after a few clicks of the mouse.

"There are no words on this page." Thor replied confused ignoring Clint's sigh.

"Yet. You type these letters." Thor looked at the keyboard. "Letters, delete button, and don't touch the ones up here."

"F1, F2 and so on?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Clint said emphatically.

"Why, Friend Barton?" Thor asked.

"Because you'll need to interrupt me to ask for help." Barton watched as Thor painstakingly typed a hand written note. Hunting and pecking, he began typing: Dear Director Fury.

"Oh, these are letters to Lord Fury!" Thor exclaimed.

"Uhhuh. Just do what you're doing, Point Break." Stark muttered.

The next hour or so passed uneventfully until Clint heard angry muttering in Russian. "Um – Nat –" Suddenly Natasha yelled something and put her fist through the computer monitor."

"Um – Tony, any chance of fixing that?" Steve asked from his table.

"Just get the monitor next to you, Natashalie." Stark suggested.

"How are we doing in here?" Agent Hill asked once Natasha swapped her monitors.

"Good, Lady Hill!" Thor announced.

"We're fine." Stark said waving her off before she noticed Natasha's broken monitor or before she went into the break room.

"I'll be back in an hour to take some photos of everyone!"

As promised, Agent Hill was back to take pictures of the Avengers working. Natasha grinned at Agent Hill as she routed a call to another employee of SHIELD. As soon as that call was routed, the phone rang on Thor's desk. "Why does this device make this ringing sound?" Thor boomed before gripping the receiver in his massive Asgardian hand. "Speak, Midgardian, for I am Thor Odinson of SHIELD!" He boomed into the receiver.

"Oh, this is good." Agent Hill snickered as she switched her camera to Video mode.

"Dude, Point Break – you answered the phone?" Tony yelped quickly come over to Thor's desk.

"Yes, I observed everyone else in this room making use of these devices." Thor paused and pressed the receiver against his ear. "You wish to speak to Phil son of Coul? I shall summon him." Thor set the receiver down and opened the door to the office. To his relief, he saw Phil's office door ajar with a sign proclaiming: Back from Tahiti: A magical place. "PHIL SON OF COUL! AGENT FITZ WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU!" He paused. "YOU MUST COME TO MY DESK AND USE THE MIDGARDIAN DEVICE TO SPEAK TO HIM!"

"Thor, buddy, move." Clint said elbowing the demigod in the ribs. Poking his head into the hallway, he looked at Phil Coulson who was staring at the Avenger with a puzzled look. "Phil, he's on Line One. I'll put Thor's phone on hold for ya."

"Ok, gang, we have round one of photos! Thanks, everyone! Nick – I mean – Director Fury will be happy!" Agent Hill said turning to leave the room with a spring in her step.

"Yo, Hill!" Tony called. "Can we order shwarma now? Ask your Nicky to put it on the SHIELD credit card!"

Soon the Avengers were in the lobby of SHIELD enjoying their shwarma and waving at the agents who were passing by. Natasha and Bruce were cuddled next to each other taking turns feeding their meals to each other and giggling. Thor had crammed the first two orders of shwarma into his mouth and was munching on the third.

After lunch, The Avengers were back in their office. Thankfully, Stark fixed the monitor that Natasha broke before Hill noticed, but they decided to close the door to the break room as they raided all the snacks from broken vending machine by 10:00 am. Steve composed an apology letter on his typewriter that he made Thor sign. Said letter was on the table in the break room.

All was quiet until 4pm when The Avengers jumped at the sound of an angry roar. Tony swore loudly as pieces of the copier flew through the hole in the wall. Natasha sighed. "I'll take care of it." She muttered as a green fist punched more holes in the wall separating the copy room from the rest of the office.

"Hulk want double side copy!" Natasha sighed staring at her Hulked out boyfriend.

"Sun's getting low - it's getting too late to make copies -" Natasha said firmly touching the Hulk's arm.

"Hulk want -" Hulk's face grimaced before he looked down at the shreds of his SHILED issued uniform. Slowly, he picked up a piece of the destroyed $20,000 copier. "Oh -" As he transformed back into Bruce Banner, he grabbed a ream of legal paper to hide his assets.

"Should we get him a new uniform?" Clint asked. The Avengers looked around noticing that it was 5pm. "Meh, he should be fine."

The team collectively gulped as Agent Maria Hill walked into the office. "Well, how is my favorite team - " Marie Hill stopped dead in her tracks and looked around at the trashed office with the hastily repaired monitor, broken walls, and ruins of the destroyed copier scattered on the floor.

"Lady Hill, I request you replenish this box with tasty snacks." Thor said as he dragged the broken vending machine from the break room and into the middle of the room.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Nick Fury yelled storming into the ruined office.

"This was YOUR idea, Nicholas L. Fury!" Maria yelled.

"I – well – I thought – I thought they would at least be normal for a day!" Nick Fury sputtered.

"Hah. We're not normal. We're the Avengers." Tony Stark said grinning.


	2. Avengers' First Annual Pool Party

Tony Stark woke up excited. Ok, he woke up a bit hung-over, but still he was excited. "Hey, Pep!" He called as he came downstairs to the kitchen of Avengers Tower where Pepper was reading the latest issue of Money magazine while sipping coffee and eating a blueberry muffin. Across from her sat a five large pancakes stacked on an Iron Man plate.

"Steve fixed pancakes." Pepper said before turning the page of her magazine. She checked her phone beside her and did a double-take at the time before looking into her excited boyfriend's face. "Well, you're up bright and early." She quipped looking at the clock on the knowing Tony usually didn't get up until at least 1pm on Saturdays.

"Yeah, but we have to get ready for the pool party!" Tony said excitedly before plopping himself down in his chair and grabbing three large pancakes. "I haf' my robots cleaning the pool." He explained in between large bites of pancake.

"Man of Iron, why must you spit pancake throughout the room?" Thor asked tiredly as he entered the kitchen in his bathrobe swigning his hammer lazily. "Friend Rogers has once again made breakfast!" He grabbed the Iron man serving platter and sat down with it.

"Hey everyone - Thor Odinson, that's a serving platter!" Steve yelped entering the kitchen as Thor took a large bite of pancakes. He sighed before getting up to grab his spangled kitchen apron. "Batch two coming up for the _rest of the team_." He sighed. Even though he made a breakfast for the early risers in Avengers Tower before working out, he always found himself back in the kitchen making a meal for everyone else. However, he didn't complain as self sacrifice was part of being a good soldier.

Clint bounded into the kitchen a moment later telling everyone about his new bow and arrows. Bruce and Natasha followed and sleepily joined the others at the table.

"IT'S POOL PARTY DAY!" Tony Stark cheered once everyone finished breakfast." I'm so excited!"

"You just want to show off your rooftop pool we built last week." Pepper muttered.

"Um... well... yeah." Tony admitted sheepishly as everyone chuckled. "Oh c'mon, it's awesome! Meet me at the roof at noon!" As he got up to leave, Pepper cleared her throat loudly.

"Anthony Stark, I will make sure you are lathered down in sunscreen before you step foot in that pool!"

At noon, The Avengers gathered on the roof of Avengers Tower. Tony was in his Iron Man swimming trunks. He and Clint had a cooler filled to the brim with the finest alcoholic beverages that Stark Industries could buy. Thor had a maroon towel wrapped around his waist and he, of course, carried his hammer with him. Bruce had purple swim trunks on, Steve was in a striped bathing suit from the 1940's that was a one piece shorts and tank-top piece. Natasha was in a black bikini and Pepper was in a gold and red bikini. "Ok, everyone, this is the moment we've been waiting for!" Tony called before pushing a button on the wall by the elevator.

"Whoa!" Steve gasped as a metal panel slid away from part of the rooftop to reveal an Olympic sized swimming pool that was 10 feet deep at its deepest point. A diving board was installed at the deepest end. Bamboo lounge chairs with red and gold cushions surrounded the pool. An outdoor kitchen with a grill, sink, and fridge built underneath the bar area was built near the shallow end of the pool close to the elevators. Stark's team of robots carried the cooler of drinks to the kitchen and began mixing the drinks at the bar.

"I shall be the first to explore the depths of Lord Stark's pool!" Thor boomed before discarding his dark red towel and doing a perfect cannon-ball into the deep end. "Friends!" He gasped as he surfaced a short minute later. "The water is pleasantly warm and clear!"

"Yeah - clear enough to see to the - DUDE!" Clint yelped. "OHMYGODMYEYES!" Bruce glanced over before covering Natasha's eyes. "Tony, um - Thor is swimming in your pool. Naked." Clint groaned.

"In Asgard, we do not wear such things as swimming suits or swimming trunks." Thor explained while treading water. Pepper hurried inside and quickly returned with one of Tony's extra Iron Man trunks.

"Would one of you gentlemen acquaint Mr. Odinson with these?" She asked before Bruce sighed. As a medical professional, he was used to nudity and even dressed his fellow Avengers' wounds several times. Taking the trunks from Pepper, he came to the edge of the pool.

"Thor, c'mon, man. We're getting you into these." Bruce said in his best bedside manner voice. Everyone averted their eyes as Thor got out of the pool, dripping in all his glory before he wrapped a towel around himself. "Ok, step into these."

"Friend Banner, these trunks press tight against my -" Thor announced before sticking his hand beneath the elastic band to make some adjustments.

"We can adjust them inside, Thor. Bathroom, c'mon." Bruce said hurriedly. Clint and Natasha looked down at the parking lot to see if the other guests had arrived. Tony reclined on a lounge chair, and Peper was at the outdoor kitchen giving the robot everyone's drink orders.

"Hey, who invited SHIELD?" Clint asked as a black SUV pulled up to Stark Tower.

"Not all of SHIELD. Just Nick and Maria." Pepper said cheerfully. "Phil and his people are busy, but they thought the Directors would like a bit of a break. Maria just texted me fifteen minutes ago.

"You invited -" Tony gasped choking on his pina colada that one of the robots brought to him five minutes earlier.

"Now Tony, they're just as much part of the Avengers team as you boys and Nat are." Pepper said. "Don't you remember me inviting them?"

"We did." Clint and Natasha replied before Natasha and Pepper shared a wink.

"Sir, Director Fury and Agent Hill are approaching the pool." JARVIS said.

"Thanks, J." Tony called from his lounge chair. Soon the Director and Assistant Director of SHIELD entered the pool area. Nick Fury was dressed in black swim trunks and Maria Hill had a black cover up. They both carried rolled up towels under their arms.

"Seriously guys, SHIELD logo towels?" Natasha asked as Maria rolled her eyes before spreading her towel on a lounge chair before shedding her cover up to reveal a navy blue bikini.

"I _tried_ to convince Nick to get beach towels on the way here, but he said _these_ were just sitting in a storeroom on the Helicarrier."

"Well, _you_ were the one who thought the towels needed an upgrade - I dunno _why_ -" Nick protested as his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Half of them were looking grungy, Nick!" Maria retorted. "Honestly. We finally replaced his ratty kitchen towels in our quarters -"

"Hey!" Nick Fury yelped scowling. Bruce and Thor entered the pool area putting an end to Fury and Hill's bickering.

"I shall once again enjoy the pool, now with these midgardian garments called swimming trunks!" Thor announced before doing a cannon ball into the deep end of the pool.

"Hey, Thor!" Clint called loading an arrow into his bow. "I tossed my target down there, do you see it?"

"Yes, Friend Barton!" Thor called before wisely moving to the edge of the pool to give Clint a clean shot.

"YEAH!" Clint cheered as he shot an arrow into the water.

"Friend Barton, you have scored a bullseye!" Thor called as he surfaced from the deep end holding a target that was at the bottom of the pool. "I shall cast your target into the pool once more!"

"Aaand that's why none of us are swimming yet." Pepper explained to Maria. "THOR AND BARTON!"

"Yes, Lady Potts?" Thor asked as he tread water before Clint shot another arrow into the water before diving in after it.

"None of us can swim when you two are playing darts in the pool with razor sharp arrows!" Clint and Thor groaned before getting out of the pool and putting Clint's archery things to the side.

"Ladies first." Thor said gallantly as he gestured to the stairs of the pool.

"Who says we all start at the shallow end?" Natasha asked before she climbed the ladder to the diving board and did a flip before she dove into the pool. "Bruce, get over here!" Bruce chuckled before diving off the diving board and into the water. Tony whistled the tune to 'Beauty and the Beast' as the two began making out in the pool.

Maria and Pepper were by the bar chatting and sipping girly drinks while Tony and Clint started the grill and began grilling burgers, brats, and kabobs.

"Ok, on the count of three... one... two... THREE! AAAAAAH!" Tony and Clint yelped as they crushed beer cans on their foreheads.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tony cheered before dousing the hamburgers with another can of beer before uncorking some wine and taking a pull from the bottle.

"ANTHONY STARK, DID YOU JUST DRINK STRAIGHT FROM THE WINE BOTTLE?" Pepper yelled across the small outdoor kitchen.

"I'll open another one!" Tony said quickly. "Hey guys, food!" He called before Pepper could scold him for something else. Soon everyone was gathered at the long bar eating the barbequed treats and sipping cold drinks of their choice.

"This tastes really good, thanks." Steve said. "Compliments to the chef." Tony and Clint high-fived.

"This is really good. I like it." Natasha said before washing down another bite of hamburger with a shot of vodka. "Babe? Did you want to try my bratwurst?" She asked sweetly to Bruce next to her.

"I'm sure you've already tried his large green bratwurst -" Tony quipped before Bruce jabbed him with his elbow. "OW!"

"Be thankful that wasn't my green elbow." Bruce muttered red-faced.

"The kabobs are excellent" Nick said grateful for a meal that didn't come from the SHIELD cafeteria.

"When we get a home offsite, we should get a grill." Maria said hopefully before Nick sighed.

Once everyone was done with lunch, Tony and Thor were the first ones to hurry to the diving board and do cannon balls into the water. Natasha dived into the water and Maria and Pepper jumped in from the sides of the pool. "Alright, Nicky!" Maria called as Nick Fury walked to the edge of the diving board.

"Maria, did you _have_ to - aw dang it -" Nick Fury sighed before diving into the water. Steve was doing laps and Thor was tossing colorful diving sticks into the water for Clint to find. Tony floated on an inflatable Iron Man raft that had a cupholder for his upteenth beer. Pepper and Maria were giggling and swimming around watching the guys dork around in the deep end.

"Let's play Iron Man!" Tony called before rolling off his raft into the water. "Hey J!" Tony called knowing Jarvis could pick up from the microphones around the pool. "Get my raft out, will ya?"

"Tony, you were right next to the edge!" Steve said exasperatedly as a robot retrieved the raft from the water. However, he raised his eyebrows as another robot adjusted eveyone's towels on their respective lawn chairs so they could wrap up in them later.

"Iron man?" Natasha asked warily as she wrapped herself around Bruce who was standing with his head above water. "Please don't tell me you're wearing your suit in here!"

"No - it's seriously a game I made up like right now!" Tony said excitedly.

"Oh my god, how drunk is he?" Nick muttered to Maria who shrugged as Pepper shook her head at the couple to say, ' _don't ask.'_ They all stared amused at Tony who began to explain the rules of his new game.

"Sooo... someone's 'it' and he or she closes his eyes - or eye if you're Nick, and -" He gasped as Nick splashed him with water. "HEY! Anyway, the person who's it says IRON!" and everyone else is like 'MAN!' and then dude who's it goes 'IRON!'"

"Dude, that's Marco Polo." Clint called.

"No, it's IRON MAN!" Pepper just facepalmed. "C'mon, guys one round! One! Winner gets free shots of - stuff!"

"We're all getting free shots of stuff." Natasha muttered.

"Whoooooo's iiiiiiiiiiit?" Tony called. "Ok, I'll be it!" He grinned as he closed his eyes. "IRON!"

"MAN!" Everyone chorused before swimming away from Tony.

"IRON!"

"MAN!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bruce asked Natasha quietly.

"Tony's a dork?" Natasha muttered.

"IRON!"

"MAN!" Everyone called before Bruce climbed out of the pool.

"Friend Banner, you're -" Clint slapped a hand over Thor's mouth.

"You're a genius!" Clint called before getting out of the pool. One by one people got of the pool and dangled their feet in the water to splash the water like they were swimming.

"IRON!" Tony called swimming. "Aw c'mon guys, I'm swimming myself sober here - IRON!"

"MAN!"

"SERIOUSLY!" Tony called after swimming around for a while. "Where are you guys?" He opened his eyes to find himself the only one in the pool. "Oh c'mon, you all are CHEATERS!"

"No, you're just a giant dork." Pepper said before Tony groaned. "Babe, you seriously are."

"Since we're all out of the pool, who wants to have a diving contest?" Natasha asked.

"How about a diving contest and who can pick up the diving sticks the fastest contest?" Clint asked excitedly.

"Legolas, you'd lap everyone at that game. No to finding stuff in the deep end." Tony said still irritated that everyone didn't take as enthusiastically to his 'Iron Man' game.

"Well, diving contest it is." Steve announced. "Ladies can go first." Natasha, Pepper, and Maria grinned. Natasha grinned as she walked to the edge of the diving board. She jumped high and did some ballet spins in the air before doing flips until she dove perfectly into the water. Thor had to reach over and close Bruce's jaw that had almost hit the floor. Pepper jumped and did a somersault before diving into the water. Maria jumped and did some karate chop moves in the air.

"Interesting use of SHIELD training." Nick muttered pleased.

"C'mon, Banner!" Clint and Tony cheered as Bruce walked to the edge of the diving board. He jumped and somersaulted. As he approached the water, he thought he was far enough away from the water to get another cool move in before - SPLAT!

"AAAAH! BELLY FLOP - HULK ABS HURT!" Natasha groaned as a large green man flailed around in the deep end of the pool. "HULK DO BELLY FLOP!"

"It's getting real late to be swimming, big guy." Natasha said before jumping into the pool to latch onto one of Banner's arms. "C'mon, big guy, let's rest your abs -"

"HULK SMASH DIVING BOARD!" Bruce roared before Thor shook his head at him. He was standing at the edge of the pool with his hammer. "HULK - oh -" The green faced man grimaced as Natasha stared daggers at him. He shrank back to Bruce Banner and handed the shreds of his swim trunks to Natasha. "Um - another suit? You know where they are in my closet." Natasha climbed out of the pool with Bruce's ruined swim trunks and accepted a large bottle of vodka from one of Tony's attendant robots.

"Friend Banner and I have both enjoyed being naked in Lord Stark's pool!" Thor boomed excitedly. Yes, this Avengers pool party was one for the books.


End file.
